


i like me better (when i'm with you)

by chamswoo (chamsaed)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M, i suck at giving tags, idk if this is fluff but, mentions of subin byungchan and sejin, ryeonseung being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamswoo
Summary: 2 times seungyoun ruined seungwoo's date, and the one time he didn't





	i like me better (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to try writing again and contribute to the ryeonseung tag, pls forgive me
> 
> i'm a ryeonseung trash istg

the movie he was watching has ended several minutes ago and the tv screen was nothing but a flicker of blue and static sounds.

the ice cream he was eating earlier has completely melted in the tub but seungyoun seems not to mind all of this as he stares at his phone, contemplating whether he should sacrifice his allowance for the week and call hangyul.

"ah, fuck it. here goes to nothing." 

seungyoun let out a sigh as he reached for his phone and dialed hangyul's number which the younger answered after several rings.

"hey, are your free to see a movie right now, as in now? my treat." seungyoun asks as he nervously taps his fingers on the table. "why the sudden invitation? is seungwoo hyung not there?" hangyul asked in confusion.

"no, he's out there." seungyoun rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. again.

"what do you meanㅡ oh."

"shut it, lee hangyul." 

"you know hyung, i dont even know whether i should pity you or laugh at you. why can't you just tell him that you lㅡ" but before hangyul can say the l word, seungyoun cutted him off, "do you want to watch a movie or not?" 

hangyul smiled on the other line.

"heck yeah, and let's go crash a date." 

if seungyoun would be asked what are the chances of him falling for his roommate and best friend since their diaper days aka the one and only han seungwoo, the ever so sweet, soft-spoken, caring, a 184 cm baby trapped inside the body of a 21 year old man, and to mention that he's face is also one of the best out there, the answer would be an astounding hundred and one percent.

which is both overwhelming and sad at the same time for seungyoun. seungwoo is nice, no questions asked, but he is nice to everyone. the only thing that sets seungyoun apart from literally everyone else in the campus is that seungwoo and him are roommates.

and best friends. 

hangyul had told him many times that he just have to say what he really feels for his hyung, but as cliche as he may sound, he don't want to risk and lose their friendship just because of his damn one-sided feelings.

there are times when seungyoun feels like maybe, just maybe, seungwoo sees him more than his best friend like he does, but seungyoun is aware of the fact that seungwoo will always be out of his league, just like tonight.

"so who's the lucky guy?" hangyul asked him as they were lining up for the movie tickets as seungyoun looks for a certain someone in the sea of movie goers.

"the name is jung subin, i think. the one that seungwoo hyung's tutoring in english," seungyoun answered as a matter of fact. 

"oh subin? now i remember, we have english together. he's cute though, adorable." 

"remind me again of the things i am not and you'll pay for your popcorn," seungyoun slighly felt the jealousy raging inside of him. 

hangyul isn't wrong. he have seen seungwoo and subin at campus at times when he goes at the literature department to ask his hyung for lunch, but then he'll see the older waiting outside subin's class and seungyoun had to swallow his heart once again.

"you do know that i just came with you because you're the one paying but as your other best friend, i still think that you should tell seungwoo hyung what you like like him." 

but seungyoun wasn't listening as he saw seungwoo and subin, clinging to his hyung, go inside the theater.

seungwoo and subin were laughing at something as when seungyoun spotted where they were sitting. he dragged hangyul at the two empty seats near the couple (he winced at the word). seungwoo was in the middle of wiping something off of subin's mouth when he sees him, "seungyoun? what are you doing here?"

seungyoun gave him the best smile that he can muster, tugging at hangyul's sleeves, "oh, hangyul suddenly asked me to go see a movie with him. said he was bored." 

"did i?" hangyul asked but seungyoun was fast to elbow him in the stomach.

subin, who was sitting beside seungwoo looks at the both of them. "oh there are available seats here, would it be okay if we join you, hyung?" he innocently asked. 

subin might've choked on the popcorn he was eating as seungwoo looked at him with a conflicted smile and then turned to the younger. "would it be okay if they join us?" subin just nodded.

seungyoun suited himself in the seat beside seungwoo, and hangyul seated beside him. as long as the movie started, seungyoun felt as seungwoo leaned closer to subin. the two of them started to talk about the movie. seungyoun couldn't help it and joined their conversation. a little after the first part of the movie, subin decided to buy more popcorn and seungwoo went with him. when the two came back, seungyoun saw how their hands were intertwined as they took their seats.

"subin said that it was nice finally meeting my best friend," seungwoo said as he passed by seungyoun who was getting some water before going to bed. "but said that he would've enjoyed our first date if it was just the two of us." 

seungwoo was already out for his classes the morning after, completely forgetting their weekly wednesday breakfast.

the day was hell for seungyoun who needed to pass two papers tomorrow and review for a major exam. he have classes the whole day, which makes it more stressful because he can't start doing his papers even in his free times.

seungyoun immediately went home after his last class, clutching all the books he borrowed from the library. it seems like he is really having a bad luck when a big red "sorry for the inconvenience" was taped on the elevator when he needs to go seven floors up to their apartment. he have no choice but to drag his body all the way up. 

after an endless flight of stairs, seungyoun reached their apartment. with his legs aching so bad, he dropped the books he was holding and internally cursed himself for having a bad day. he placed the books on the floor and searched his bag for his key. 

which unfortunately, isn't nowhere to be found. just then, he realized that he left his purse with his key to hangyul when they were having lunch. 

"shit." 

seungyoun has no choice (again) but to start doing his paper out in the hallway since he has the books he needed and his laptop. it was already 7 in the evening and he still need to review for an exam. 

if heaven was playing a joke on him, seungyoun was not happy. at all. he found out that his laptop has no battery and that his charger is inside their apartment which he doesn't have the key. he can crash at hangyul and yohan's apartment but the two still have a taekwondo training until nine in the evening. he can call seungwoo but the older was out in a date and he can't ruin it for the second time.

suddenly, his stomach rumbled. his last meal was the lunch he had with hangyul and yohan which was 8 hours ago. seungyoun felt like crying. he's starving to death, have two unfinished papers due tomorrow, and a major exam, and he doesn't have the keys to their apartment. 

maybe this is what the end of the world feels like, he thought. 

in the end, seungyoun decided to call seungwoo. "hello, seungwoo hyung?" the other side of the line was pretty noisy which looks like seungwoo is at a party.

"hyung, are you coming home yet?

"i just arrived at byungchan's party. i told you this morning that i'll come home late, right? that's why i reminded you to bring your keys, just in case."

seungyoun wants to slap himself.

"that's right hyung, but i left my purse with the keys to hangyul and i didn't know. i still have two papers to finish and freaking major exam tomorrow i'm here in the hallway and my laptop's dead and my battery's inside but i didn't have my fucking key." seungyoun himself didn't expect his sudden outburst but he's crying and seungwoo on the other line is getting worried now. 

"younie." its been long since seungwoo called him that but he can't even feel anything when his academic life is about to fall apart, "byungchan invited me to his party and we're on a date. i can't just leave when i just came here," seungwoo said as he looked at byungchan who was walking towards him. "i can't ditch him, not in the middle of his party." 

"but hyung, what about me?" the moment those words came out of his mouth, seungyoun knew he fucked up. 

damn.

seungwoo had no other choice but to bid a confused byungchan a good bye. seungwoo knew his date would once again go down the drain because of seungyoun.

when he reached their apartment, he saw seungyoun sitting at their front door, hair dishiveled and eyes red from crying who instanly stood up when he saw him coming. 

after opening the door for him, seungwoo also helped him bring his books inside and handed him a paper bag. inside was a chinese take out. "eat and do well on your studies," was the only thing seungwoo said before he disappeared to his room. 

everything seemed fine after that. seungyoun managed to finish his papers and go through his major exam. 

he still thanked seungwoo the morning after and they never talked about it since. 

its the weekend and seungwoo has not gone into any dates for the past days, not that he's counting (maybe he is) but seungyoun is now starting to accept that maybe, seungwoo will never see him the way he sees all the other persons he goes on a date with, and he's okay with that. he'll be okay.

that's why it doesn't came to a surprise when he was binge watching his harry potter movies on a sunday evening, seungwoo walked into his room and said, "i'm going on a date tonight." 

it didn't came as a surprise too when han seungwoo is standing in front of him looking like the love of his life. seungyoun paused on the scene he was playing to looked over his hyung and said, "have fun hyung, and try not to stay up too late," gave his most genuine smile and then went back to watching his movie.

seungwoo, on the other hand, just stood there, waiting for the younger to say something else. truthfully, it wasn't the reaction he was expecting. he was waiting for seungyoun to say or do something that will make him not to go out. "uh, i'll be going now. do you need anything or.." 

seungyoun just shook his head and said, "just bring me my favorite chinese take-out on your way home," and continued watching.

seungwoo hummed in response and made his way out. he was intending to not go if seungyoun in any way stopped him but he didn't. now he is confused.

he's out on a dinner with kim wooseok, a colleague and one of the famous students in the campus. it was at least an hour since they went out, but there are still no signs of seungyoun. seungwoo even checks his phone for a message or call from the younger but there's none. 

"hmm.. strange," seungwoo muttered.

"what is?" wooseok asked him. seungwoo was flustsred that he said that out loud but answered, "oh, its nothing." 

"is there something bothering you?" wooseok asked him innocently while seungwoo is finishing what he is eating, "or are you perhaps waiting for someone to ruin our date?" 

at this, seungwoo looked up at wooseok, "e-excuse me?"

wooseok chuckled, "of course i'll know. i've heard it from sejin, byungchan's friend." seungwoo can only give him a confused look, "we were hanging out last time and he told me about how byungchan was kinda furious when you ditched him at his party. we teased him for days because of you, you know. apparently, byungchan is friends with subin, the other one you took out on a date," wooseok explained. "i became curious about this guy they were talking about that would either show up or call you to ditch your dates." 

seungwoo was flustered and scratched the back of his neck, "its not like that. seungyoun is my roommate, and my best friend, for some circumstances he just always ends up ruining my dates." 

"maybe, but you let it happen because you are more interested to seungyoun than your dates," wooseok said and with that seungwoo felt his cheeks burn. he looked away. "i think you let him ruin your dates because you really have no plans to going out on a second one if ever they turned out successfully," wooseok continued. by that, seungwoo realized something. "but this, you going out on multiple dates won't make you get him, seungwoo hyung." 

with that, they both called it a night.

seungyoun was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone when seungwoo reached their apartment.

"why are you still awake?" seungwoo asked. "are you waiting for me?" 

seungyoun immediately looked up when he heard seungwoo's voice.

"oh, no, no hyung. i was just talking to hangyul a while ago but i'll be going to sleep now," seungyoun said as he stood up from the couch and make his way to his bedroom.

"the date was successful," seungwoo said, "i told wooseok that i want to go on a second date with him." 

seungyoun stopped on his tracks and turned fo face seungwoo.

"well, that's great, hyung! after all those dates that i ruined, one became successful," seungyoun smiled at him. 

without both of them knowing it, seungwoo was standing in front of seungyoun, holding the younger on both of his arms. "why didn't you stopped me from going out tonigh? why didn't you ruined my date?" 

seungyoun was staring at him, confused. "no, hyung, iㅡ"

but seungyoun wasn't able to finish what he was saying when he felt seungwoo's lips on his own. it was soft and it caught him off guard like all of the strength in his body was taken away. his knees suddenly turned into jelly and his phone fell on the floor miserably but seungwoo's lips are still on his and this is really happening.

seungyoun started to kiss him back, and it felt like a fireworks spreading throughout his body as seungwoo deepened the kiss. seungyoun holds onto him like its the only thing that will keep him grounded as he was lost in the taste of seungwoo's lips.

when they finally pull apart, seungyoun broke into tears. 

"what's this now, hyung? after you told me that you and wooseok are going out, you kissed me," seungyoun said. "this is unfair, hyung. i finally managed not to ruin your date tonight, it was successful, now you and wooseok are going out, and then this? what are you playing, seungwoo hyung?" 

seungwoo didn't know how to answer.

"i like you, hyung. did you know that? i like you but your my best friend and i don't want to ruin that so i just watched you go out on dates even though it fucking hurts. because i don't want to lose you." 

"i don't want to lose you too, younie," seungwoo said, cupping seungyoun's face. the younger stared at him, confused.

"whaㅡ" 

"i like you too, seungyoun. that's why i go on dates to forget this feeling because as you said, your my best friend, and i don't want to lose our friendship just because i am being selfish," seungwoo explained but with that, seungyoun cried harder and buried his face on his chest. 

"i'm an idiot, hyung." 

"and i'm a coward."

"yeah hyung, you're a coward, i'm an idiot, we're both idiots", but seungyoun was smiling now and he doesn't care if his cheeks might rip apart. he's in cloud nine.

"but you like me," seungwoo teased and seungyoun looked up to him and he's pouting and god, a pouting seungwoo is the most adorable thing in the world. "and you like me too."

seungwoo hugged him, and seungyoun didn't care if the older can feel how fast his heart is beating right there and then. it was their moment.

"let me make it up to you," seungwoo asked. "cho seungyoun, will you go on a date with me?" 

seungyoun answered him by lacing his hands around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. 

"i would love to."

♡

**Author's Note:**

> yes i am writing this til 1am because ryeonseung wont let me sleep in peace
> 
> and i wrote this in the middle of the night so sorry for any mistakes ;-;


End file.
